Your Only Love
by terra hotaru
Summary: Now... I'm your only love." AkuRoku. Dark. Gore. Violence. Blood. Inspired by Jellybeans-steh art with the same title.


**Dedication: Jellybeans-steh. **Inspired by her art of the same title. Simply… amazing. You can find the link to the art in my profile. =w=

**Warning:** Stay out if you don't like gore, blood, and violence.

**Your Only Love**

The gloomy sky was clear, dark and lucid, without any dust…or so to speak, stars. It was such a beautiful and peaceful night as if some serene ceremony was held up there—far away in a place where nobody would ever lay eyes upon. Clouds weren't present…there was nothing in the night sky—absolutely nothing, completely void, overflowing with exquisite, yet at the same time eerie, murky color of black.

Under the starless night…the blond stared. Cerulean eyes never once leaving their watch of the sky, as if making sure that the sky would stay dark—forever. He was sitting on the wet, damp grass. He couldn't really catch any image in his eyes because of the darkness. Street lamps meant nothing there. Even the moon was in its hiding, never once showing its glorious presence in order to lighten up the town.

The boy's eyes fluttered for a moment before he stood up, noticing the sound of footsteps from far away. He breathed in the fresh night air, never once turning, acting as if he heard nothing.

His golden locks were swept to the side, gently touched by the tender wind. His eyes were closed as he heard the footsteps getting nearer. "Axel…" he whispered to the wind without even having to turn to find out who it was.

"Roxas, listen…" the redhead tried, trying his best not to bellow.

"I'm listening," the blond tilted his head to the side, but he never once turned to face the person he was talking to.

"It's a misunderstanding."

Finally, Roxas turned. His face was coated with a dark expression. "And I understand," he smiled, showing his white teeth then.

"Roxas?" Axel frowned, not moving.

"I understand, Axel," the blond stepped forward, burying his face into the redhead's chest.

Axel smiled, gently stroking the blond's back. "Thank you," he muttered, inhaling the sweet smell of his Roxas. He put his hands over Roxas' shoulder, slowly smoothing down Roxas' bare arm. The blond was wearing a black, tight sleeveless shirt in that cold night. It seemed he had intentionally left his overcoat jacket somewhere.

The both were enveloped in comfortable silence. Both being there for each other, sharing one another's warmth.

Then, Roxas smirked. A key shaped blade manifested in his right hand, bringing in light in the darkest of the night. The redhead was unaware, still taken in by the moment.

It was then that Axel felt a sharp pang to his abdomen that soon turned into an overwhelming pain. He released his embrace, heart pounding, head throbbing. His breathing quickened as the pain seared into his being. And he stepped back with the keyblade's blunt tip peeking out from his back. Roxas grinned, still holding the keyblade, never once letting go.

"Roxas…" Axel choked huskily, holding the keyblade with both of his hands. Without the need of being told what to do, the blond withdrew the keyblade. Flesh and mucky crimson came out together with it…

He took the keyblade to his mouth. Timidly, he stuck out his tongue and he licked the tip of the dull weapon. He smiled.

Axel swallowed. "What are you…?" he frowned about to summoned his chakrams but was unable to do so as Roxas quickly swiped the keyblade at his right arm. He gasped, vision becoming blurry, heart racing and pumping.

And an echoing thud could be heard as the redhead's arm hit the muddy grass.

"Beautiful…" Roxas whispered. "Axel… it seems, for someone who doesn't have a heart, you sure give it to a lot of people."

"What..?" Axel breathed, asking in disbelieve.

"Don't act as if you don't know," Roxas chuckled, withdrawing his keyblade again in order to examine the blood that was slowly dripping down that piece of metal. "Blood…" he muttered. "You and she…"

Axel knelt down as he began to lose more and more blood. His breathing slowed as he got used to the pain.

Roxas' eyes narrowed affectionately as he too, knelt down in front of his redhead. With his unoccupied hand, he cupped the redhead's cheek, staring lovingly into those dark emerald eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Axel's forehead. "I love you."

"Roxas…" the redhead whispered. And then, he smiled. "I would do anything… to prove my love to you, Roxas. Even if it means with blood."

Roxas grinned, he licked the redhead's lips teasingly. Axel's breathing was shaky while Roxas' was calm. "With blood, it shall," he whispered near the redhead's ear as he raised his keyblade. With an effortless swipe, the redhead's head was no longer in tack with its body. Blood spat around as flesh was torn apart. The crimson spilled everywhere, tainting everything with its color.

Roxas' face and hair were bathed in it. He chuckled shakily in excitement as Axel's head rolled down the soulless body and hit the grass. The keyblade slid off of his hand and it clunk at the stone road right beside him.

Without a word, he took the head, watching it carefully, mesmerized by its beauty. He closed his eyes as he took crimson bathed head closer to him.

And their lips touched…

And Roxas stayed there, unwilling to let go, holding the head firmly—blood dripping down slowly, feeding the grasses.

His breathing was even, as if he had done nothing…

He tasted the sweet lips that belonged to his Axel—that once belonged to him…

No… now, Axel was his.

Axel belonged to him.

No one else's…

"_Now, I'm your only Love."_

--

I honestly don't know if I did this correctly. O_o

Uhm… the pic is soo much better than this.

I'll post the link up to my pro.

Happy AkuRoku day by the way.

Hope you enjoyed.

Love.


End file.
